All The Pieces
by the.devil's.angel.19
Summary: Sequel to "Piecing Everything Together" A look at all the pieces of Haley and Brooke's life after finding each other. More info inside.
1. The Broken Piece Pt 1

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! **

**Anyways I just thought that I'd let you know what the deal is with this story. It is a sequel of sorts to my previous story Piecing Everything Together, I highly encourage you to read PET before you read this. My plan is to go into Brooke and Haley's lives post PET with little ficlets. Some may have substance while others just may be fluff, I'll be sure to give you a warning before each chapter.**

**This ficlet is going to be 2-3 parts, no fluff.**

**ENJOY!**

The past six months seemed like a whirlwind to the inhabitants of Tree Hill. Lucas and Peyton had finally exchanged vows in a very touching and intimate ceremony surrounded by their loved ones, that's right Tree Hills' 'tortured' couple had finally ended their on-again off-again relationship.

To the surprise of all the guests, Nathan Scott was actually able to attend and was able to keep things civil with Haley. There had been a close call during one of the dances that he shared with Haley where his hands had started to wonder to the dismay of Haley and especially Brooke. It was no wonder that Nathan had tried to make a move. It was common knowledge that, despite his original understanding, he hated that Haley had found love in someone else's arms. But other than Nathan's slip up the wedding had gone off without a hitch.

Brooke and Haley had become the buzz about town. No matter where you turned there would be someone talking about the brunette duo, generally praise and well wishing but there were a few sour apples in the bunch but neither Haley nor Brooke let a few harsh words affect their relationship; they were happy and in love and that's all that mattered.

All was well and good, that was until Julian Baker arrived and rattled the sleepy town into a buzzing hive. Not only was the town buzzing with the news of the book to film translation of "An Unkindness of Ravens" but there was also news flying about Peyton's brief fling with Julian while she was in L.A. This being the Scotts' first marital rough patch left things hazy. Lucas was pissed; everyone could tell by the way he reverted back to his old broody self. But after lots and lots of talking things in the 'Leyton' department, as Brooke dubbed them, was perfect as usual.

'Leyton' wasn't the only relationship that became victim to Julian's arrival, 'Baley' also took a hard blow, a blow that seemed to keep on hitting. Brooke had been sweet talked into being the costume designer for the movie. She had seen it as an opportunity to branch out even further into the world of fashion. At first things were great, Brooke would come home every night and talk Haley's head off about every little exciting detail of her day.

Haley was happy that Brooke was getting this opportunity to experience new fields of fashion but it seemed that there was little room in the conversations for Haley's day. Brooke never asked about what was new in Haley's life. And quite a lot had happened. She was no longer a teacher at Tree Hill High, a slight disagreement with the principle had forced her to quit. Now she was helping Peyton run 'Red Bedroom Records' while also dabbling in her own music. Together they had discovered Mia Catalano who was off touring the country becoming Red Bedrooms first big hit; Peyton was rooting for Haley to be its second.

And that is where we begin…

_How did my life become so…tragic?_ Haley sighed as she contemplated her life or life as she knew it. Her relationship with Brooke had started in a rather unconventional way, making out on a couch all night was not how she had pictured finding the love of her life especially after finalizing her divorce. But it was that unexpected night that had changed her life. She had finally become the Haley James that she used to be before Nathan Scott trampled all over her heart. Music, besides Jamie and Brooke, was finally coming back to the forefront of her priorities and it felt great. She wasn't just limiting herself to playing a few keys on the piano like she had when she returned from touring. Full songs were being created at the hands of Haley James, no Scott. All the pieces were finally in place for a happy life but she should have known that for every sunny day there was bound to be a couple stormy ones.

_Some stormy day, psh, more like a stormy month._ That is how long Julian Baker had been in her life, but not just her life, Brooke's life too. Ever since the up-and-coming producer now director stepped foot in Tree Hill the inhabitants of Baley-land were suffering, well at least one in particular. No matter how hard she tried Haley wasn't able to shake the fear and loneliness that were settling in her heart. The long days without seeing Brooke's cheery smile or hearing her laugh were seriously starting to take effect on Haley's being.

She wasn't smiling like she used to. Things that once brought her great pleasure now only brought a slight joy. _I am sick and fucking tired of being so goddamn depressed! Why doesn't Brooke see it? Why doesn't she see me anymore?_ It was no secret that Brooke had been spending above and beyond time working with Julian on making the costumes, her claim that she wanted them to portray the THH that she knew and loved. And Haley wanted to believe her, she wanted to believe that Brooke just wanted her debut as a costume designer to be flawless but there was a nagging in the back of her mind telling her that there was something more to Brooke's distance.

Just like so many times before a frown graced Haley's lips as she thought about what could be keeping Brooke from her.

"What's wrong Mama?" Jamie asked with the utmost curiosity.

"It's nothing Jamie," Haley sighed hating that her son was once again being perceptive beyond his years. It was a gift and a curse, in Haley's eyes, that Jamie was so far beyond his years. Her inner Tutor Girl was always telling her that Jamie would do exceptionally well in school and would be better off life. The other side of Haley knew that it was unfair for Jamie to understand the feelings that were plaguing her life. She didn't want him to miss out on just being a kid.

"It's not 'nothing' and you know it," Jamie pouted. He made his way over to Haley while she was lounging on the couch. Haley turned to face him with a quizzical expression. Jamie placed his hands on her cheeks, for added effect, before asking, "Why are you so sad?"

_Why am I so sad? Good question._ But not an unanswerable one, in fact it was very answerable. It was simple. Haley was sad because Brooke was always gone. And it wasn't just during the day that Brooke was absent, even when she was at home her mind was somewhere else. _Probably thinking about Julian. Wait, did I just say that?_ And just like that Haley knew what was bothering her. She was losing Brooke to someone else, just like she had lost Nathan.

Haley refocused her attention to her son whose hands were still covering her cheeks. "I'm sad because… because your Auntie Brooke hasn't been paying attention to me." _God I hope he doesn't realize how pathetic I sound._

"But Auntie Brooke's hasn't stopped talking to you. You guys still kiss and hug…you're wrong Mama, Auntie Brooke does pay attention to you," Jamie pouted not seeing what his Mama was talking about.

"It's not that simple Jamie…it's," but she was at a loss for words. How could she explain to her seven-year-old that not everything on the surface was real? Sure she and Brooke would talk but it wasn't the same. Brooke would talk and Haley would listen. When Haley talked Brooke would never listen, her eyes always glazed over the minute she started to talk about her life. And that's what hurt Haley the most. She could take the long days without seeing Brooke; it was expected when your girlfriend was a fashion mogul. But she couldn't take the rejection she felt every time that Brooke ignored her. And that seemed to be the only thing that their relationship consisted of nowadays.

"Mama is like the broken toy that no one wants to play with anymore," Haley sighed hoping Jamie would understand what she was saying. This entire conversation was so surreal for her; Jamie asking her why she was so sad, having to explain to him what was wrong with her and Brooke's relationship without actually outright telling him that Brooke was ignoring her.

Without a word Jamie sprinted up the stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"That could've gone better," Haley mumbled. She lifted herself from the sofa and begrudgingly made her way to Jamie's room. Taking a peek in the room Haley was met with a heart-wrenching sight. Tears pricked her eyes as she watched her son playing with toys that he hadn't played with in over a year.

"Everyone deserves to be played with," Jamie told his Mama when he saw her watching.

~ALP~

Haley sat in the lounge of Red Bedroom Records with a guitar in hand. After her talk with Jamie she just needed to get away. She loved her son dearly but he just had a knack for causing so much emotional turmoil in her life. He was always able to know when to push her buttons to the point where she couldn't stay silent any longer. It was like Jamie knew when Haley needed to let things out.

With the strum of her guitar Haley let everything out.

"_I remember the way you made love to me__  
><em>_Like I was all you'd ever need__  
><em>_Did you change your mind__  
><em>_Well I didn't change mine__  
><em>_Now here I am trying to make sense of it all__  
><em>_We were best friends now we don't even talk__  
><em>_You broke my heart__  
><em>_Ripped my world apart___

_Didn't you know how much I loved you__  
><em>_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby__  
><em>_I gave you everything, every part of me__  
><em>_Didn't you feel it when I touched you__  
><em>_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby__  
><em>_Baby, tell me__  
><em>_Didn't you know how much I loved you___

_I can't get you out of my head__  
><em>_I still feel you in this bed__  
><em>_Left me all alone__  
><em>_You couldn't be more gone__  
><em>_From falling apart to fighting mad__  
><em>_From wanting you back to not giving a damn__  
><em>_I've felt it all__  
><em>_I've been to the wall___

_Didn't you know how much I loved you__  
><em>_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby__  
><em>_I gave you everything, every part of me__  
><em>_Didn't you feel it when I touched you__  
><em>_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby__  
><em>_Baby, tell me__  
><em>_Didn't you know how much I loved you___

_One day justice will come and find you__  
><em>_And I'll be right there in your memory to remind you___

_Didn't you know how much I loved you__  
><em>_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby__  
><em>_I gave you everything, every part of me__  
><em>_Didn't you feel it when I touched you__  
><em>_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby__  
><em>_Baby, tell me___

_Didn't you know how much I loved you__  
><em>_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby__  
><em>_I gave you everything, every part of me__  
><em>_Didn't you feel it when I touched you__  
><em>_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby__  
><em>_Baby, tell me__  
><em>_I gave you everything, every part of me"_

Haley slumped over the guitar with the last note. She didn't realize how much she was holding in, she hadn't planned on going this far with her song. It was just supposed to be some form of musical release. Apparently there was more to release than even she knew.

"Sounds like you need someone to talk to," Peyton voiced from the doorway to the studio. She was planning on getting in some extra time in her new band search. Haley had dropped Jamie off at the house and Lucas decided that it was the perfect opportunity for a guys' day. She had no clue that Haley would be at the studio but what she found broke her heart.

Haley was clearly holding in more than the eye could see. And it seemed that her dear friend Brooke was at the heart of the matter.

"C'mon Hales, you know you can talk to me especially if it's about my sometimes thickheaded best friend." Peyton tried to lighten the mood but nothing worked. _Not even a chuckle. _

"Why doesn't she see me anymore?"

Peyton could barely hear Haley's whisper of a question but she heard it and she heard the heartbreak in Haley's voice. Without a second thought she was at Haley's side ready for whatever Haley needed from her.

"Who're you talking about?" She knew it was a stupid question but she wanted to make sure that they were on the same page.

"Brooke," Haley snapped. "Who else would I be talking about?" She looked at Peyton and instantly regretted her tone. "I'm sorry Peyt. Everything's just been all over the place lately. Brooke's so busy with Julian and the costumes that she doesn't have time for me anymore. Jamie even noticed. I've been so depressed lately that he asked me why I was so sad. And all I could think to tell him was that I was like his old toys that he never plays with. I just don't know what to do Peyt. I love Brooke so much but it feels like she doesn't love me anymore.

Haley bowed her head as a sigh of desperation escaped her slightly parted lips.

"I'm losing her."


	2. The Broken Piece Pt 2

It was like a small weight had been lifted from Haley's shoulders; that's not to say that all her troubles were gone but things were starting to look up. It was a relief to know that she had someone who was willing to just listen to her as she vented about her life. After all the time she had spent just holding everything in it was just so refreshing to finally have an open mind. She was starting to see things clearly. And the first thing was making Brooke listen to her whether she liked it or not.

So she sat and waited for Brooke to come back from the store. It would just be the two of them tonight because Jamie had begged and pleaded to spend time with Lucas and Peyton, which Haley was extremely grateful for at the moment.

Her nerves had sprung out of nowhere. On her ride back from Tric her confidence was at an all time high. She was going to tell Brooke how she felt and how she deserved to be treated. But as time went on, with every passing moment that she sat at the kitchen counter her resolve was dying. _Can I really do this? Can I really tell Brooke everything that I've been feeling? Will she even listen?_ With that thought she could feel the tears pricking her eyes. _What if Brooke doesn't listen?_

"What am I gonna do then?"

"What are you gonna do when?" Brooke asked as she dropped her bags to the kitchen floor. Today had been an extra long and draining day. Not only had Julian given her a hard time about some of her costume designs but he had also made a pass at her, more like two. The first one she brushed off as an accidental brush across her ass but the second one, well there was no denying that he had intentionally grabbed her ass. And Julian Baker will never mistake Brooke's ass as a place where his hands were permitted, not after the verbal whiplashing he received.

Brooke had come home with every intention of changing into her comfy pajamas and settling down on the couch with a glass of wine and Haley snuggled into her side. _Mmmmm sounds perfect._

But from the looks of Haley's determined and slightly angered features it seemed that Brooke wasn't going to be getting that sort of downtime in the near future.

"What's with the look?" She asked hoping that Haley's features would soften. In Brooke's eyes, Haley face was never meant to hold such anger.

"We need to talk. No _I_ need to talk and_ you_ need to listen," Haley practically spat.

"Ok?" Brooke asked not knowing where Haley's hostilities were coming from. She hadn't forgotten any important days; no birthdays, anniversaries, or dates. _Then why the hell does it look like she wants to rip my head off?_

"I don't even know where to start," Haley huffed. Her perfectly planned speech had vanished, _some English teacher wannabe I am._

"Then why don't you start at the beginning," Brooke suggested tentatively. She could instantly tell that Haley had no intention of letting her talk but if she could help in any way to get this thing, whatever this was, going then she would risk the backlash.

"You're never home anymore," Haley started not entirely knowing where she was going. There was just so much whirling through her mind that grasping at a coherent train of thought was out of the question. "And when you are here your mind is somewhere else. No matter what I do or say you're always off somewhere else thinking about god knows what!" She could hear her voice rise but it didn't matter. Brooke was finally all ears; there was no point in holding back now. "It's always work work work work. You never have time for us anymore but you have all the time in the world for Julian. Ever since Julian came into town everything else is on the backburner. Hell I bet you didn't even know that I've been writing songs again because 'Julian the Great' has you working on another costume."

The hostility toward Brooke was palpable.

"Haley what's really bothering you because I know that it's not just because Julian and I are working on the costume designs together?" Brooke questioned irritably placing her hands rather forcefully on her hips. She wasn't about to listen to all this bullshit about her work schedule. And she certainly wasn't going to listening to Haley's insinuations about her relationship with Julian, _if she only knew._ There was something else bothering Haley and she wanted answers ASAP.

"You really wanna know what's wrong?" Haley spoke harshly not caring that the volume of her voice had increased ten folds. She noted Brooke's nod in approval and sighed, _here goes…everything._ "You wanna know why Nathan left me? I wasn't enough, ok? He left me because I was never enough. From the start it was just about getting back at Lucas and sex, no love, no friendship, no caring just sex and revenge." Haley paused feeling the tears threatening to fall but she wouldn't let them, she had let too many tears spill at the expense of Nathan Scott and she wasn't about to let any more fall victim. "He was gonna leave me and get an annulment after a couple months but everything changed when I went off on tour. He faked the whole wounded husband act just so that his reasons for leaving me would be more plausible. He had to act like he was trying when I got back so that he could tell the lawyers that he tried but that it didn't work out. Well then I got pregnant and everything changed. The only reason he didn't leave me was because he didn't wanna be viewed as his father. He didn't love me, he never did. He told me I wasn't enough to keep him happy and that I was a fool to think that I could ever keep him happy. I don't blame him either…it's not like I'm anything special. Just plain Jane." Haley let out a strangled sigh as all her emotions came crashing over her. Anger, pain, and betrayal all filled Haley's being.

"Ya know that the only reason I went on that tour was so that he would have a reason to be proud to be with me. I knew that just being me wasn't enough to keep him satisfied so I had to go BE someone to make him proud. God I'm such an idiot…I should've known that nothing I could do would be enough to BE someone important."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brooke asked in bewilderment. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Haley's mouth; it was absolutely absurd to hear this magnificent person belittling herself. But more importantly then getting an explanation as to why Haley was thinking these diminutive things she needed to know why this was the first time that she was hearing about this. _We dated for a year and she didn't tell me that…scratch that…we've been friends longer and I'm just hearing about this now? Something is off._

"Are you crazy Brooke?" Haley screeched. "Why on Earth would I tell you about this?" Haley noted Brooke's 'that better not be your explanation' face and huffed as she continued. "I had just gotten out of a divorce at the ripe old age of 22 and you expected me to tell you everything that had gone on between us? The emotions were way too raw for me to reveal them let alone be informed that they were actually true. And on top of it all we were just starting a relationship! There was no was in hell I was telling you about my shortcomings! The first step in dating is trying to sell yourself as the best thing out there so the other person stays interested. And telling you why Nathan cheated on me wasn't on the top of my list for dinner conversation. I was gonna sell sell sell, you should know that considering the business you're in."

By the end of her speech Haley was gasping for breath. She felt this calm envelope her as each sweet particle of oxygen filled her lungs, the knowledge that all her pent up frustrations were being released allowing for a sense of peace that had evaded her since the divorce to settle in. Sure she was scared shitless that her revelation would scare Brooke off but that was the chance she was willing to take if it meant that Brooke was finally able to see her for who she really was, this scared lonely girl trapped in the body of a confident woman.

"Haley I never…" but she couldn't continue. She had no idea that Haley's insecurities ran so deeply, like they were as vital to her survival as oxygen. Brooke could feel the tears pricking at her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall, it wasn't her place to cry, she had to be strong for not only her but for Haley. She needed to assure Haley that nothing she feared was going to come true.

"That's not true," Brooke whispered trying to fight back her tears.

"What?" Haley asked as she struggled to hear what Brooke was saying.

"That's not true, you are enough. You're more than enough, god you're perfect. You are more than I could ever ask for. You're caring, compassionate, gorgeous, smart, funny, quirky, adorable, talented and so many other things. When I look at you I know that I must have done something good in a past life to deserve you." Brooke had taken swift strides forward so she was now standing before Haley only inches separating their bodies. "I love you Haley, only you. And there is no one out there that could ever take me away from you."

Brooke reached a tentative hand to Haley's cheek, cupping it gently before running the pad of her thumb over her cheekbone knowing how much this soothed the angered brunette. "You and Jamie are my everything."

"Really?" Haley whispered. She couldn't believe how everything was turning out. When this conversation started she just pictured world war three breaking out in their kitchen. But then again, Brooke never ceased to amaze her.

"Really really," Brooke smiled while taking the last step closer to Haley. She pulled the smaller girl closer until their foreheads were resting against one another. Brooke let out a heavy sigh. "The day that Julian Baker is out of my life will be one of the greatest days ever." She saw Haley's questioning look and continued. "The only reason that I'm working with him is to get enough money so I can just run the store instead of having to come up with more designs."

"But why would you do that? You love designing new clothes," Haley asked with the utmost confusion.

"I may love to design the next be thing to hit the runway but I love spending time with you and Jamie more," she pulled back and placed a chaste kiss on Haley's forehead. "The amount of money Julian is paying me for this movie is more than enough to give me a break for a while."

"I feel like the biggest idiot on the face of the earth," Haley bowed her head sheepishly. If she hadn't waited so long to confront Brooke things never would've escalated.

"Nah, you're not an idiot," Brooke smiled. "You're the woman I love and I wouldn't have you any other way."

**That's the end for this ficlet of The Broken Piece. Hope you enjoyed!**

**=D**


End file.
